


Enemies With Benefits

by crocodileinterior



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad Romance, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior
Summary: The fighting, the outmaneuvering, the crimes, the captures, the doomsday devices, the bickering… those were all foreplay. For Clark and Lex whose sexual relationship extended far past the boundaries of the bedroom.





	Enemies With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> ( sloppy free write. I will return to this and edit it)

The fighting, the outmaneuvering, the crimes, the captures, the doomsday devices, the bickering… those were all foreplay. For Clark and Lex whose sexual relationship extended far past the boundaries of the bedroom.

They could hate each other sometimes. They’d fight each other- neither throwing any of their punches. Capture each other, try and kill one another, sabotage each other. And yet there was always an expectation that at some point- whether it be a week or months later or even directly after like a denouement- that they’d find themselves in the other’s bed.

It was almost as if what they did to each other in public, their daily lives, outsmarting and overpowering each other, was their day job. And at night, when they fell into each other’s embrace- that was coming home after a long day of work.

Lex has control issues. There’s never been any doubt in that.

Some nights he needs to have his alien menace on his knees, naked, with his arms strapped tightly behind his back, his ankles held by a spreader bar, and Lex’s favorite touch- the leather collar around his neck. Clark could snap through the bonds easily if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. He’s made to sit, immobile, with the leash leading from the back of his collar pulled taut and wrapped around the center of the spreader bar- arching his back and tipping his head back.

Lex walks around his study fully clothed in a suit, sometimes ignoring Clark completely, teasingly as Clark sits in the center of his $5000 persian rug. He’ll go over, pour himself a drink, sit at his couch and look him up and down admiringly as if Clark was just a new statue he’d had installed. Eyes lingering on Clark’s cock, hard already from the play of the situation. Smiling at the blush raised in Clark’s cheeks. Clark had never quite learned how to get over being bashful- in any type of sexual situation, no matter how vanilla or how kinky. Despite the fact that he’d been assured multiple times, checked multiple times, to see if his body LOOKED like a human body- he still always worried that his otherness was visible somehow. He was prone to curling his shoulders in, covering himself instinctively with his hands, when he had to be naked. But with his arms strapped behind his back, and his chin pulled up by the strap around his neck, he had no choice but to be completely exposed and a victim to Lex’s scrutiny.

Lex would watch him carefully, sipping his scotch. Like he was dissecting him with just his eyes. Then at his leisure stand up and drag his slender fingertips across Clark’s neck, down to his chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. He’d bend down to touch Clark’s cock, giving it a few tugs and squeezes, experimentally. All with the cold analysis of a scientist. He never let his touch linger anywhere too long. Then before he could cause Clark any real pleasure, He’d stand up again, taking another sip of his scotch before putting it on the table.

Lex worked quietly at his computer as if Clark wasn’t in the room. Clark was too proud to make any noise even though after more than about 15 minutes he’d begin to feel frustration and panic building in his body. But he stubbornly wouldn’t ask for release.

Sometimes it would be an hour or more that Lex would leave him like that. Until Clark thought he was going to collapse or scream from frustration. But then Lex would eventually come over and undo the strap that connected Clark’s collar to the bar between his ankles and force him to stand up. He’d smile at Clark coldly and run his hands over his body once more before dropping to his knees in front of him.

Lex serviced him with his mouth silently, efficiently, but with enough strategic slowness that Clark always ended up panting, sweating, whimpering and shifting in his bonds before Lex was done.

Clark had already learned long ago that being in a state of arousal made all of his senses heighten. He could feel every tiny bump of Lex’s tongue lapping at his flesh, he could smell Lex, could smell Lex’s scent mixing with his own. His hands flexed into fists behind his back, he was straining to keep from bucking up into Lex’s mouth. He knew harsher punishment awaited if he was overly eager. But he was allowed to whimper and moan as loud as he wanted, so he did.

“Please. Please…” he would moan brokenly. He could hear from the slight increase in Lex’s heart rate that he liked that- sadist that he was. He paused completely in his ministrations on Clark’s cock to look up at him innocently, beautiful cruel lips glistening from Clark’s pre-cum as they curled up in a smirk.

“Please what?” he asks softly.

Clark’s chest heaved as he grit his teeth, breathing hard through his nose. “Let me cum.”

Lex flicked the tip of Clark’s cock with his fingers. Clark yelped, bucking his hips. It was painful. Physical pain. Fragility. Clark wasn’t so familiar with it.

“You’re so vulnerable here.” Lex said, turning his head to one side, gazing at it affectionately and running his slim fingers along the veins of it. “Your one weak spot. As long as you’re aroused, that is. Kryptonian biology is so fascinating.”

Clark scoffed, rolling his eyes and was rewarded with a harsh squeeze to his balls that made him keen involuntarily, face wincing in pain. His eyes were still shut as he felt Lex’s tongue lave against the same place he’d just squeezed, soothing and warm. Some of the tension drained from Clark’s shoulders and he moaned. “Please, please…. I need to cum…”

Lex’s mouth left his skin and when Clark opened his eyes again, Lex was standing again and with one hand on his shoulder pushed Clark down to his knees once more.

“What makes you think you’ve earned that privilege?”

Clark glared at him and kept his gaze as Lex chuckled and carded his hand through Clark’s hair, stroking it and then making a fist in it, tugging at the base of his neck.

He bent down, pressing his lips against Clark’s ear.

“You really think I’d let you cum before I did? The only way you’re going to cum tonight is from my cock in your ass.” he whispered, his voice rough, with that edge of danger in it that made Clark’s heart race. “and if I feel you’ve earned it.”

He stood up straight again, looking self satisfied. “Are you going to be a good pet for me?”

Lex used his grip in Clark’s hair and forced his head forward until Clark’s face was pressed hard against the crotch of his suit pants. Clark couldn’t help nuzzling against him, the familiar scratch of expensive fabric. The smell of a fresh pressed Armani suit and Lex’s arousal trapped just underneath, hard and dripping for him.

“You’re mine tonight.” Lex said softly.

Clark knows how much Lex loves to watch him on his knees, his lips stretched obscenely wide and red over his cock, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. How Lex liked to press his cock so deep down Clark’s throat that his balls slapped against Clark’s chin with each thrust. To watch Clark nearly cum untouched just from the taste of his release.

And it was perfect. Lex liked to be in control, and Clark liked the relative freedom of being within his control. The lack of responsibility even for those few hours of the night. Time when all he had to be was Lex’s pet. And while Clark wouldn’t trust Lex in their daily lives- on nights like those he trusted him completely to be good to him. He’d never mistreated Clark when he had him at his mercy like that. And Clark actually felt safe in his care. Almost pampered, even when the roleplays became rougher or the sex involved pain. Lex never really hurt him but he always brought him to the brink. Clark guessed there was more control in it that way- in Lex’s mind it would be more boring to just hurt Clark, it was far more challenging to bring him to the specific place where pain overturned into ecstasy. That’s when Lex could TRULY win.

Other times, Lex was the one to be loosened up. Have some of his control taken away from him- for the thrill, for the catharsis, for the therapeutic benefits. Clark wasn’t really sure.

Clark could remember the first time he heard Lex whimper. Really whimper. a noise Clark hadn’t thought Lex was capable of.

When Clark was in charge, he worried about finding a balance- between what he needed, what Lex needed, and the sometimes very real anger he felt toward him.

He couldn’t keep track of how many times he’d held Lex by the throat and considered how easily he could break him, destroy him, in a moment of rage. And that scared him more than anything else he’d ever faced. It scared him more than threats to his own life or impending apocalypse. That he could be pushed to that point. That someday he might lose control of himself. Because he knew that the one who got under his skin the most was Lex. But that also, Lex was the person who if he killed, he would never be able to recover from it. Lex was the check on him. The person who was in some ways his closest equal. The one who always pushed back against him. He could never lose him. It would be the same as destroying himself.

“Do you **_want_** me to hurt you?” Clark hissed in his ear, gritting his teeth to keep his hand from closing fully around Lex’s neck. Lex was smirking, utterly composed as if he didn’t have earth’s strongest hero forcing him up against a wall by the throat.

“Is that why you do these things? Just to see how far I’ll go?” Clark continued.

Lex’s green eyes assessed him calmly. “No.” he answered. “You flatter yourself if you think it’s all a ploy for your attention.”

“I think it’s because you like making me furious.” Clark said, keeping one hand loose on Lex’s throat, the other skimmed the opening of his shirt, then pulled downward, ripping the fabric with one effortless movement. Lex made a ‘tsk’ noise of disapproval but otherwise seemed nonplussed.

Clark’s hands were shaking when he looked down at them. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Lex’s chest, taking a deep breath. He smelled so familiar. Clark knew his body so well- the taste of him, the sound of his heart beat, the touch of his skin. And he knew no matter what Lex did, how many people it hurt, he was too weak to ever risk not being able to feel him again.

It reminded him that he had a human heart. That he was selfish, could feel lust, and most of all- could be corrupted.

“Is this what you want from me?”

Lex paused, a hitch in his breath. A momentary lapse of composure as he said hoarsely “….yes.”

Clark had learned a long time ago that some part of Lex, however small and however deeply buried, begs to be saved. To be punished. To be guided.

Clark thinks maybe Lex never meant to get as bad as he did. But nobody had ever been strong enough to stop him. And Lex had never been strong enough to save himself. That’s why he always seemed so self destructive.

All he has to do is say the word, and already Superman was flipping Lex over, pressing him face first against the wall. Before he even had time to process, Superman was tearing his suit jacket off him, tearing the shirt down the center of his back, licking, sucking, biting, every bit of pale flesh he could find with his mouth. Tracing the bumps of his spine, the shape of his scalp with kisses. It always turned to this with Clark. Lex could be as cold as ice if he wanted to but Clark couldn’t make love to someone without tenderness.

As quickly as he’d moved him the first time, in a blur of motion, Clark threw Lex down on his back on his desk- papers flying out form underneath him and pens falling to the ground.

He used both hands to rub Lex’s smooth head, petting him, cupping the back of his skull against his palms. This was where Lex was allowed to be helpless for once. When he could never express it anywhere else.

“You’re so soft,” Clark said, almost reverently, “Do you have any idea how fragile you are?”

He pressed his thumbs against the hollows of Lex’s collarbones. “How careful I am with you? Not to break you?”

He kissed Lex’s adam’s apple, swirling his tongue around the bump. It bobbed underneath his mouth, as Lex’s breath hitched.

Clark grabbed Lex by his slender hips and forcefully yanked him so his ass came to the edge of the desk, flush against Clark’s crotch. Lex eagerly wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist, pulling them even closer, rutted against him through the fabric of their suits as he kissed him hungrily. Needy and aggressive, angry and lustful all at once. Clark wanted to debauch him and be debauched by him, to forget everything but the sound of their bodies, pulse, skin hitting skin. He could hear Lex’s heart beating fast like hummingbird wings.

He tugged Lex’s tie loose, slipped it off his neck, and making eye contact with Lex, his pupils blown out with lust, Clark put the tie in Lex’s mouth, tying it behind his head, gagging him. Lex groaned around it but ground his erection against Clark’s insistently. Clark kissed him on the lips, tasting the fabric of the tie, wetly laving his tongue over Lex’s teeth, his jaw, drawing out every needy, muffled, whimper.

Then he undid Lex’s pants, reaching into his boxers and freeing his rigid cock, already weeping with pre-cum. Lex arched his back off the desk. Clark fisted his hand around it, pulling with a punishing roughness and pace that made Lex’s eyes water. He swiped his thumb hard over the slit, pressing against it until Lex’s chest heaved and his hips jerked.

Clark took the belt in Lex’s pants, slowly tugged it free and pushed Lex’s trousers and boxers down to his knees.

“Turn around.” Clark ordered, soft but a command in his voice. And Lex did as he was told, bending over the desk, presenting himself for his enemy. Clark’s breath caught in his throat, he ran his tongue over his lips before he stroked the flat leather side of the belt gently up Lex’s thigh, rested it against his skin for a moment before raising his arm and bringing it down on the swell of his ass with a snapping noise that resonated in the room. Lex cried out, an animal whine dampened by the tie stuffed in his mouth.

“Now you’re going to behave yourself for me.”

He brought his hand down again.

“I want you to cum just from this. Just from getting what you deserve.”

Lex’s cock was leaking onto the floor but he didn’t dare reach for it, he kept his hands on the desk and let Clark spank him three more times, chewing at the tie between his lips and breathing hard through his nose.

It only takes ten spanks before Lex was coming, his cock spilling lines of white on the office floor, his ass red and burning in the shape of Clark’s palm.

Clark wanted Lex at his limit. Until he was nothing but a whimpering tear stained mess. Until they were both sated and they had no more fight left in them…

Their rendezvous took place at different locations, sometimes short and sweet, sometimes drawn out. Sometimes even in the midst of a battle they’d find themselves entwined in each other’s arms, biting at each other’s lips, Lex’s hand fisting in Clark’s hair, Clark gripping Lex’s form through his clothes and wanting nothing more than to tear those clothes off then and there.

Other times an entire weekend was needed to fully extinguish their animosity. Superspeeded away to some remote location- Clark knew all of Lex’s secret hideaways anyway. Lex would protest lightly that he had business already scheduled and Clark would tell him he didn’t care and toss him onto the bed. Those longer times would vacillate between enmity and gentleness… What sparked the encounter could be a fight but would end in two men with a shared history lying together too tired to argue, too tired to pretend to hate each other, falling asleep in the crook of the other’s body.

Neither of them ever fooled themselves into thinking it would be the last time. Their love and hate was a palindrome. They never stayed apart for long.

And it actually seemed to help Lex on some level. Sometimes Clark even noticed that after a particularly rousing night together, there would be a longer hiatus between Lex’s evil and criminal plots. Which Clark considered a win.

But it was inevitable that no peace between them could last. Lex would misbehave, do something to incite Superman. And when Superman came to the rescue, he would smile, smug, because he knows how this story ends. He smiles because he knows that it never ends at all. Whatever they had together, it was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's some issues with tense here dsfjslfs this was sort of a free write I did on clex and then added a little bit of smut to. Maybe one day I will elaborate on it more.  
> But go easy on it I hope readers like it- I do like sort of just examining their relationship without much of a plot. I have a lot of thoughts about these two obviously.


End file.
